Another World
by Shiho Yuki
Summary: Kurama never thought that saving a man that accidentally fell into Makai would lead to so much trouble [Harry Potter crossover]
1. Sirius

Summery: Kurama never thought that saving a man that accidentally fell into Makai would lead to s much trouble Harry Potter crossover

**NOTE: this is partially AU… I'm rewriting the entire Half Blood Prince.**

-Instead of Yusuke getting Yomi as the opponent for the Makai tournament, Kurama drew Yomi instead.

-Kurama killed Yomi thus becoming the king of the Gaaran(Yomi's land) since he was second in command

-Shora doesn't exist

-Yusuke won the tournament in the end, Kurama is his top advisor.

-Instead of choosing to remain as Shuichi, Kurama picked to be a hanyou. His hair is now silver although he still looks like Shuichi and has green eyes

-Kurama told Shiori the whole truth after the Makai tournament.

-Yusuke is 16, so is Kurama in human terms.

… I know that HP crossover has been very frequently attempted… this one is different, I promise!

Oh, almost forgot, the pairing are

HieiXMurkuro  
YusukeXYukina  
KuramaXBotan

Flames are welcome as long as they are reasonasble.

Alright… on to the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kurama POV 

It has been a year since the Makai tournament… everything has been going at an unbelievable speed since Yomi's death and Yusuke winning the Makai tournament. Lots had changed since then; the biggest change is probably Yusuke's education level. Being the ruler of Makai requires him to have a much higher education he did at that time. Ever since then I was forced to tutor his since he picked me for his top advisor. I know that a lot of people would do anything to be the top advisor of the leader of Makai, so I really shouldn't complain. But really, I do not understand all those people who want to rule the world. There's nothing fun about doing 5 meters of paper work everyday.

Even though Yusuke, Hiei and I all have our own duties with Makai, we were still not excused from the reikai tentai. With my duties as a spirit detective, an advisor and a demon lord, I found myself with less and less time for myself. With no choice, I dropped of the Ningen School. Mother was very understanding; she knew that I wasn't learning anything anyways.

With school out of the way, I finally find some time to spend with Botan. But even with my schedule partially cleared up, we still don't have much time together, not since her promotion to head ferry girl. I think Koemna was trying to make me happier with having to still put up with the tentai after saving the world countless times. Since her promotion, Botan has also been badgering about defense lessons. She's now almost at the same level as an A-classed yokai. Ironically her weapon of choice is a scythe fitting her shinigumi image, especially since she started to wear black kimonos instead of her usual bright pink ones.

A watch beep alerted me of a message from Koemna. What does he want now?

Two hours later…

Why is it that I'm always the one who has to take care of everything? It turned out that a human by the name of Sirius Black had some how fell into Makai through London three days ago. No one detected him until a while ago. It's a wonder he hadn't been killed by yokai. Since when Botan and I found him, he was already near death, and Botan doesn't have any space for him, I ended up taking him home with me. Speaking of the fainted human, he's waking up.

Stupid human… as soon as he woke up, he started to shout none sense that sounded like strangely modified Latin… strange guy…. It took a while to finally calm him down, and explain to him tat he's currently in Japan and I'm not his enemy. He better not have woken mother. It is three in the morning.

I think I just jinxed it, since no sooner had I thought of that, I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked up to see mother walking in. Before I could assure her that nothing is wrong, she let out of what seemed like a strangled gasp and whispered in a horrified voice, "Sirius?"

Before I could question her, Black looked up with wide eyes and mouthed, "Shiori?"

To be continued…

A cliff hanger… I'm so evil….XD

How do you like the little sneak peak so far people?

If you like it review…! If you didn't like it, review anyways and tell me why!

Shiho signing off…

Ciao!


	2. Explanations

Summery: Kurama never thought that saving a man that accidentally fell into Makai would lead to s much trouble Harry Potter crossover

**NOTE: this is partially AU… I'm rewriting the entire Half Blood Prince.**

Instead of Yusuke getting Yomi as the opponent for the Makai tournament, Kurama drew Yomi instead.

Kurama killed Yomi thus becoming the king of the Gaaran(Yomi's land) since he was second in command

Shora doesn't exist

Yusuke won the tournament in the end, Kurama is his top advisor.

Instead of choosing to remain as Shuichi, Kurama picked to be a hanyou. His hair is now silver although he still looks like Shuichi and has green eyes

Kurama told Shiori the whole truth after the Makai tournament.

Yusuke is 16, so is Kurama in human terms.

… I know that HP crossover has been very frequently attempted… this one is different, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter I'm merely a big fan.

Oh, almost forgot, the pairing are

HieiXMurkuro

YusukeXYukina

KuramaXBotan

Flames are welcome as long as they are reasonable.

Alright… on to the story!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Sirius POV

After I fell through the veil in the ministry, I landed in a very unfamiliar place, fearing that it is enemy territory I turned into Snuffles to hide myself. After a while I grew afraid. It was as if I fell into another world, a world of savage monsters speaking a foreign, evil sounding language. Without food and water I found myself getting weaker and weaker by the moment. By the second day I couldn't even keep up my animal form. I had to run around to hide from the monsters. Years of on the run finally came in handy. By the third day, I was so weak; I had lost conscious after trying to run away from a silver and black flash.

When I woke up again, I was lying in a soft, comfortable bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw an unfamiliar SILVER haired boy around Harry's age sitting beside me, thinking. I sat up in terror; loudly wondering where was I. the silver haired opened his emerald and quickly tried to calm me down in fluent English, saying that I was in Japan, and if I continue to scream I'm going to wake his mother.

Shortly after I calmed down after my outburst, a soft knock was heard on the door and the woman that entered gave me the shock of my life…Shiori. Remembering the boy's words, I snapped my head up and looked at looked at him in terror, Shiori's son? I sent a questioning look to Shiori weakly, "Is he?" her teary eyes and her slow, soft nod confirmed my suspicion. Turning around, I saw the boy looking at us in confusion.

In my shock I heard Shiori's voice say, "Shuichi, this is Sirius Black… he is… he's my… my friend form my school years." I saw Shuichi frown, did he see through that lie? Raising his eyebrow, Shuichi turned around, gave me a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe my mother's lie.' However he politely stood up and bowed anyways. Straightening up, he said politely, "I'll leave you to your reunion…" throwing me a suspicious look and said, "You better not do anything to her, or else…" after Shiori's warning look, he quietly went out.

Looking at Shiori, I didn't know what to say. Slowly getting up and leaning on the head board I softly asked, "What kind of person is Shuichi?" with that question, the tension between us lessened significantly. . Shiori told me all about Shuichi with pride, everything from his very mature attitude towards everything, his perfect school record, even that he dropped out of school because he found it too boring. Despite all of the detailed information she gave me, I knew from instinct that she was hiding back information. But after being apart for more than sixteen years, I was not about to push her for information. The two hours we spent talking was the best time of life since Harry believed in my innocence. After the long talk, Shiori sighed and said in a sad voice, "Siri, I think we should tell Shuichi the truth, about the magical world's current situation and also… also about us. He has a right to know."

I sighed… I was expecting that two hours ago. Palming my face, I wondered what Shuichi would feel about the truth; would he be shocked? Upset? Sad? Happy? Before I could continue to ponder on it, Shiori came in with Shuichi, who was holding a flask of clear lavender liquid. He smiled at me softly and handed me the flask, telling me to drink it.

Gulping it down, I felt much better, and unlike Snape's potion, it did not taste horrible. Shiori sighed, took the bottle from my hand and started to explain things to a very confused Shuichi, everything from Hogwarts to the war, to Voldemort … to us. She told him all about how we fell in love, how her family strongly rejected the idea for her marrying me since I was a Gryffindor. Then she told him how she got pregnant, became a target of the Death Eaters and how she was forced into hiding. I continued the story… I told him all about Peter and Azkaban and Harry, and then how I fell through the veil.

To my surprise, Shuichi remained quiet and did not interrupt during the entire story. When I was done, a faint smile graced his lips, "well," he said, "I suppose I should cal you father… but I wont, not now… It's better for the both of us this way. I'll take you to the temple tomorrow; Yukina might be able to do something about your wounds. I don't know if any of my things will clash with the dementor side effect." I blinked in surprise, out of all the things I expected him to say, this was not it. I knew I wasn't supposed to think about my own son this way, but I knew that Shuichi is not just a normal teenager. No normal teenager can remain this calm after their life has been turned upside down. He is someone that I'll need to keep an eye on. To my shock, when Shuichi got up to leave, a knowing smirk appeared on his face… did he just read my thoughts? Shrugging I relaxed my mind and dozed off, happy that at least I have found my family.

Next Morning

When I woke up in the morning, I panicked. You would too, if you woke up in an unfamiliar place. However I remained calm and last night's memory took over my head. I jumped out of my bed in jubilee. I found Shiori and not only that, I also found Shuichi, and I also found my son. Quickly putting my clothes I rushed down the stairs. But when I got there, I came to a screeching halt. Sitting at the breakfast table as if she belonged was a very pretty girl with PALE BLUE hair and PINK eyes. She was wearing a tight … kimono, is that what they are called. Who was she?

Just as I was gong to voice my inquiry, the girl spoke up in a bubbly voice that did not fit her choice of clothing, "Hi! My name is Botan; you must be Kurama's dad! He called me yesterday night and told me that you were going to visit the temple with him today. I haven't been there for a while, so I'm going to tag along. By the way, Kurama told me to wait here while he goes to pick up Yusuke."

"Kurama?" I asked.

"Oh," the girl, Botan replied, "I'm sorry, I forget that you didn't know…err… Kurama is Shuichi's nickname… although don't call him that until he give you permission."

I nodded while taking not of it. Pulling out another chair, I sat beside her and waited for Shuichi. A few minutes later, Shuichi came in with another boy who had waist length black hair and is that RED eyes? (AN: Yusuke is in his yokai form.) When the punk-like boy saw me, he waved and exclaimed, "Yo! The name is Yusuke Uremashi… don't where it out!"

After a simple breakfast, Shuichi, Yusuke, and Botan got up and told me to follow them. After a long ride in what I think is a subway, we arrived at the foot of a mountain. Shuichi then told me that we have to _walk_ to the top. Before I could complain, they already started to climb the endless stairs. Since I did not know how to get back to Shiori's place and my pride refused to let me get beat by a bunch of teenagers, I couldn't do anything but to follow them. As if feeling sorry for me, Shuichi kept me occupied with stories of his life. The only new thing I learned was the Botan was actually his girlfriend, and the girl, Yukina that we are going to see was Yusuke's girlfriend and the heiress of the temple we are going to. By the time we could see the top, I was ready to faint again. Once again to my surprise the three of them that come with me were not even panting, not even Botan was breathing hard. I guess I really am getting old; I just got beaten by a teenage girl.

Almost as soon as we reached the end of the nightmare of stairs, a very pretty girl greeted us. At first sight, I thought she was part veela, but when I got closer I saw that although her elegance was different form one her looks could rival a veela any day. Then I noticed her TEAL hair and RED eyes. Seriously, why does everyone in Japan have funny hair and eye colors? Aren't red eyes supposed to mean evil person? I won't say about Yusuke, but a girl like Yukina could not possibly be dangerous.

Yukina politely bowed to e at the introduction. I hastily bowed back. She then led us into the temple. When I saw the old, PINK-haired woman standing at the door of the temple, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I thought I was hallucinating for sure. Standing before me was Lady Genkai. She is legendary for getting perfect for all of the OWLs and NEWTs after less then a year of education in the magical world. Even Dumbledore once said during the first war that the side that gets Genkai's support will be the victorious one. How did Shuichi know this legendary figure?

To my greater surprise, instead of being treated with respect, the trio's greeting consisted of a variety assortment of grandma. After she knocked al three of them in the head for the grandma, she turned her gaze to me. I suddenly felt more venerable than ever. The feeling was even worse that the Azkaban. With a slightly raised eyebrow she humped, "A wizard." It was a statement not a question. Shuichi put an arm in front of me and glared at her. I thought that Shuichi was dead for sure, but Genkai backed off, and gestured to the inside of the temple.

When everyone settled down, Yukina was asked by Shuichi to heal me, and heal me she did. Not only were the wounds from thrashing around in that strange world gone, most of the damage done by Azkaban also faded. It was shocking for me to learn that a petite, harmless-looking girl like her can be so powerful. Then again, she is Lady Genkai's heir. I couldn't help to wonder, was Shuichi also one of Lady Genkai's students? If so, then why did Lady Genkai back up at his glare? I had thought he was a squib.

As if detected my thoughts, Lady Genkai ordered, "Kurama, tell your ignorant father about reiki, I will not have such and ignorant person in the temple."

There was that nickname again. Before I could ask, Shuichi already started, "Reiki is our life energy, and every living creature has it, even micro-organisms. Your magic is also a form of reiki; it's just not as controlled as reiki in the purest form. Your world's "muggles" as you call them also have reiki, but just the bare minimum for survival instead of extras that can be manipulated like yours. However, in our world, it is one of our fist lessons to learn how to save reiki when you are not using it. If any of us were to leak reiki at all times like you, it would be like sending out challenge notes that says, "I'm really strong, I can waste as much reiki as I want, fight me!" so everyone puts a barrier around their reiki at all times unless we are in battle or in training, in which we would produce a barrier around that area to prevent normal people from walking in. I have put a barrier around you as soon as I found you so you could not be misunderstood. The barrier is probably the reason that your world's magic sensors could not sense me, thus causing me to mistaken me as a 'squib'."

My mind raced… just how good is Shuichi, that theory alone can put him on the same level as Dumbledore. Just how good is my son?

To be continued…

… That was the longest chapter I ever wrote in all of my stories… please review!!!! I also want you to vote on who to be Harry's girlfriend… it's NOT going to be Ginny, I hate both her and Ron.

The choices are as followed:

ChoXHarry  
HermineXHarry  
LunaXHarry  
IF there are enough demands for Yaoi, I suppose i can write DracoXHarry.

All of the Cho haters out ther, I'm sorry... I actually like Cho very much and have no idea you people hate her... if there isn't too much objections, i will do a ChoXHarry. Even is she does not get chosen, I have a very important role for her... I hope all of you readers don't mind.

Everyone... REVIEW!!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
